


the difference between alone and lonely is your perspective

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Patrick Stump benci kejutan. Terlebih kejutan itu adalah hal lain yang dibencinya, sebuah undangan untuk ikut kamp musim panas.





	the difference between alone and lonely is your perspective

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer :**
> 
>   * Saya tidak memiliki Fall Out Boy dan anggotanya; maupun Gerard Way. Saya semata-mata menggunakan mereka sebagai tokoh cerita saya. Semua cerita ini murni fiksional dan tidak ada maksud menghina atau merendahkan siapapun.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

 

            Patrick Stump benci kejutan. Terlebih kejutan itu adalah hal lain yang dibencinya, sebuah undangan untuk ikut kamp musim panas. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak mengerti kenapa para orangtua selalu ngotot mengirim anak-anak mereka untuk “dikarantina” selama satu bulan penuh bersama sekumpulan orang asing di tengah hutan. Kini, hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

            Seingat Patrick, ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan sinyal-sinyal kebosanan saat akhirnya sekolah libur selama tiga bulan. Ia senang-senang saja terkurung di kamarnya dan memetik gitar, menciptakan lagu untuk dinikmati sendiri. Ia tidak mengeluh saat AC kamarnya rusak, hingga ia harus bertelanjang dada dan bercelana pendek saat hawa neraka naik ke permukaan bumi. Selama ia berada di dalam kubik zona amannya, semua tampak baik-baik saja buat Patrick. Bermain gitar, menulis lirik—pada dasarnya hidup Patrick hanya berkutat di seputar lingkaran itu. Ia bukan anak bengal atau pembangkang. Ia tidak akan nekat kabur saat malam hari hanya untuk ikut pesta liar di pinggir pantai. Semua orang tahu Patrick lebih “lurus” daripada seorang pendeta.

 

            Tapi orangtuanya berpikir lain. _Sungguh lain._

 

            Sepotong memori tentang percakapan enam mata terlintas kembali, tapi Patrick memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala, mengusir peristiwa yang pernah terjadi. _Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi_ , ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Mantera sehari-harinya: anggap tidak pernah terjadi, maka semuanya tidak pernah ada.

 _Ya, begitu lebih baik,_ Patrick memutuskan. Ia telentang di atas ranjang sempitnya di kabin tigabelas, menatap langit-langit yang buram dengan matanya yang tak berkacamata. Suasananya sangat tenang. Nyaris seperti rumah. Diam-diam Patrick senang akan kesendiriannya ini. Menurut peraturan, satu kabin harusnya ditempati empat orang, tapi belum ada yang datang selain dirinya.

            Patrick memejamkan mata, setelah menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak suka menghabiskan waktu (dan ruang) bersama orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. _Semoga saja, memang tidak ada yang datang._

 

* * *

 

            Sore seperti ini, Patrick biasanya sedang duduk di atas ranjang, bereksperimen dengan gitar, kertas, dan pulpen—mencipta lagu. Hasil akhirnya mungkin belum terlalu memuaskan, tapi setidaknya ia menciptakan sesuatu yang baru.

            Tapi kali ini, kebiasaan itu tidak akan dilakukannya.

            Salah satu orang perkemahan yang memakai seragam jingga mencolok, dengan wajah kelewat ramah, mengetuk pintu kabinnya tadi. Patrick sempat mengira bahwa rekan sekabinnya akhirnya tiba, sampai pria itu malah menyebutkan bahwa dirinya adalah pendamping perkemahan (“Alias kakak pembina, tapi kurasa istilah itu membuat orang merinding.”). Katanya, semua pekemah harus berkumpul di Rumah Induk untuk Malam Perkenalan. Pendamping yang dari _name-tag_ nya Patrick ketahui bernama Gerard Way, menyuruhnya dengan terlalu bersemangat untuk keluar dan bergabung. Gerard Way agaknya hanya berselisih tiga-empat tahun darinya. Dan ia _sangat_ ramah meskipun Patrick bertingkah kikuk. Patrick tidak tahu bagaimana menolak pria ini, jadi ia menurut saja meskipun kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah.

            “Uh—“ Patrick berdehem pelan. “—apa aku tidak akan mendapat teman kabin?”

            Pertanyaan itu jenius karena seolah menyiratkan Patrick bakal kesepian jika kabinnya kosong. Ia tidak akan terlihat terlalu riang (dan egois) jika berkata begitu, alih-alih: “Apa aku bisa dapat kabin untuk diriku sendiri?”

            Gerard melihat pada papan penjepit yang dibawanya dan menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

            “Maafkan aku, tapi sampai saat ini, kurasa kau hanya akan sendirian di kabin tigabelas. Kita lihat nanti.” Gerard meneliti kertasnya sekali lagi. “Oh, lihat! Kabin tujuh sepertinya punya satu ranjang kosong. Bagaimana jika kau pindah ke sana?”

            Patrick menggeleng. “Tidak usah. Aku lebih baik di kabinku yang sekarang saja.”

            “Kedengarannya depresif, Stump.” Gerard meliriknya. “Atau Patrick saja?”

            “Patrick, Patrick saja.” Ia membalas. “Bukannya aku akan mendapat banyak ‘pengalaman tak terlupakan’ di sini? Anggap saja kabin yang tenang sebagai salah satunya.”

            Gerard tertawa. “Yah, kuharap kau tidak kecewa jika tidak mendapat teman sekabin yang asyik. Semua euforia di sini membutuhkan teman, kau tahu.”

            Patrick hanya tersenyum sopan, dan bergumam _ya, aku tahu_ dengan tidak jelas. Ia berjalan lebih lambat, sehingga terlihat seperti mengekori Gerard. Patrick tidak pandai membuat percakapan dan ia tidak terlalu suka terlibat percakapan yang dalam. Apalagi tentang euforia dan teman. Dalam dunia Patrick, kedua nomina itu tak pernah terkait satu sama lain.

* * *

            Keramaian tidak pernah membuat Patrick merasa nyaman. Ia punya kecenderungan untuk berpikir dirinya salah tempat sepanjang waktu. Ia tidak punya kemampuan berbaur yang baik. Satu-satunya adaptasi yang paling ia banggakan adalah saat adaptasi dengan gitarnya. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu dua bulan untuk menguasai instrumen petik itu, tapi membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu semester untuk merasa ‘aman’ di tengah teman sekelasnya. Yap, kemampuan Patrick memang sepayah itu.

            Jadi, tidak heran bahwa saat pemimpin perkemahan yang bercambang dan berkacamata hitam membuka Malam Perkenalan dengan sambutan riang serta tetek-bengek soal “Ayo Cari Teman Baru’, Patrick hanya mengkeret di kursi belakang—berusaha tidak terlalu terlihat. Perkemahan ini tidak akan mengubah apapun.

            “Pak Tua itu _ngoceh_ lagi.”

            Telinga Patrick menangkap suara sarkastis dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seingatnya tadi, ia sudah memilih _spot_ paling tidak diinginkan yang artinya sama dengan tidak ada teman untuk diajak ngobrol. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja orang ini muncul entah darimana. Patrick melirik cepat. Matanya menangkap sosok remaja seumurannya dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan dandanan yang bisa dikategorikan berandalan. Sepertinya memang itulah orang ini.

            “Pidato membosankan yang sama, setiap tahun,” ujarnya lagi. Ia mendengus lalu bersandar pada kursinya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. “ _Kayak_ tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan saja.”

            Patrick tidak merespon. Ia bahkan tidak yakin orang di sebelah kanannya ini sedang bicara padanya. Matanya hanya memandang lurus ke depan, sementara bibirnya mengerucut. Patrick punya perasaan anak ini dikirim kemari karena alasan yang berat.

            _Alasan._ Refleks ia menggigit bibir. Ingatan tentang percakapan yang lalu itu merangkak pelan ke permukaan. Dalam benak Patrick, ia membayangkan dirinya menekan kenangan itu kuat-kuat agar tenggelam kembali.

            “Siapa yang mengirimmu kemari?”

            Kali ini, pertanyaan itu jelas terarah padanya. Dan usaha batiniah Patrick gagal total. Kepalanya tertoleh dan matanya terpaku pada sosok di sebelahnya. Kenangan itu sekarang benar-benar sampai ke permukaan.

“Apa?” hanyalah respon yang bisa ia produksi.

            “Jangan sungkan. Kita tahu bahwa semua orang yang dikirim kemari adalah remaja yang bermasalah. Aku, contohnya.” Orang di sebelahnya tertawa. “Orangtuaku pikir aku tidak punya masa depan dan aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus dengan _nge-band._ Mereka bilang aku ini temperamental dan kelewatan. Yah, seharusnya mereka berkaca sebelum menceramahiku.”

            Patrick tidak berkata apa-apa. Matanya masih terpancang pada sosok paruh baya yang kini tengah berpidato berusaha mengobarkan semangat semua pekemah yang hadir di ruangan. Orang di sebelahnya menyenggol Patrick.

            “Oke, jika kau tak mau menjawab.” Ia berkata dengan santai, seolah memang respon Patrick adalah respon alamiah yang bisa ia dapatkan. “Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung.”

            Patrick melengkungkan bibir, terpancing. “Aku tidak tersinggung.”

            Merasa umpannya disambar, orang di sebelahnya tertawa. “Itu sarkasme. Tapi tidak apa. Semua bilang aku memang terlalu blak-blakan.”

            Dengan kasual ia lalu mengulurkan tangan. “Oh ya, namaku Pete Wentz. Kau?”

           Dalam diam, ia mempertimbangkan untuk mengabaikan pertemanan yang ditawarkan oleh orang asing ini. Sungguh Patrick tidak punya kemampuan yang cukup untuk mengimbangi energi berlebihan si—siapa tadi? Wentz, ah Pete Wentz. Tapi Pete Wentz memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Dan hei, tidak semua orang bisa seterbuka itu, mempertimbangkan kepasifan Patrick.

            Ia melihat tangan itu lagi. Pete Wentz tersenyum lebar, tidak keberatan pada lawan bicaranya yang tengah berdialog dengan diri sendiri untuk memutuskan.

            Tidak sia-sia.

            “Patrick.” Patrick menyambut uluran tangannya. Senyum Pete melebar, dan Patrick merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya—tidak pernah ada yang tampak sesenang ini saat berkenalan dengan dirinya. Pete berbeda, ia berpikir sembari menambahkan dengan senyuman kecil. “Patrick Stump.”

            Mungkin tempat ini tidak seburuk yang ia duga.      

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> draft jaman baheula yang baru dikelarin /orz


End file.
